Unnamed Deep Space 9 residents
List of unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel: Civilians Young Bolian Waiter This Bolian male began working as a waiter for Quark when he was no longer allowed to employ Ferengi in his bar in 2373. ( ) He cleared Rom's plate after he left to go on duty, then passed Quark a plate of food for Leeta so sat down on the same bar stool. ( ) He informed Quark that his cousin Gaila was about to arrive on the station. ( ) He was one of the bidders at an auction held at Quark's in late 2373 and purchased a post-eventualist, pre-Matoian bronze and triptin sculpture for one bar and three strips of Latinum. Quark called him "the blue man with the good shoes". ( ) He was an invited guest to Jadzia Dax's bachelorette party and engaged in a strange dance/fight with Morn, Kira called it a "scuffle". ( ) Appearances * DS9: ** "Rapture" ** "In Purgatory's Shadow" ** "Doctor Bashir, I Presume" ** "A Simple Investigation" ** "Business as Usual" ** "Ties of Blood and Water" ** "In the Cards" ** "You Are Cordially Invited" ** "Tears of the Prophets" Bolian Woman This Bolian woman was standing and watching on the promenade as a sick Odo had to leave the station to undergo treatment on the Founders' homeworld in late 2372. ( ) Human female #1 This human female was on the promenade when a young Jem'Hadar came storming out of the infirmary and was very scared by the young alien who nearly ran her over. ( ) :This resident was played by Stand-in Sue Henley who would later play Ensign Brooks on Star Trek Voyager. Human female #2 This human female was a resident on Deep Space Nine and was in the group who charged Odo with a murder and stood in front of the Security Office. ( ) Appearances * DS9: ** "A Man Alone" ** "Captive Pursuit" ** "Dax" ** "If Wishes Were Horses" :This resident was played by extra Tyana Parr. Klingon Chef In the 2370s, the Klingon chef owned the Klingon restaurant on Deep Space 9. His restaurant featured authentic Klingon cuisine including racht. Melora, an Elaysian, who visited his restaurant when she was on a mission to chart the Gamma Quadrant, ordered the racht. She yelled at him in klingonese that it was half dead, he laughed, and appreciated that she knew that racht should always be served live. He also serenaded his customers with traditional Klingon folk songs. ( ) :The Klingon chef was played by the late actor Ron Taylor. In several novels, the chef is known as Kaga. The name may or may not have been applied as a tip of the hat to "Chairman Kaga" from the Japanese television series, ''Iron Chef, which debuted the same month that "Melora" initially aired.'' Vulcan Girl A Vulcan girl who Jake Sisko and Nog eyed at a concession stand ( DS9:"The Nagus"). Starfleet Command Division Ensign ]] This Ensign was stationed onboard Deep Space 9 in 2369. He was present on OPS when Chief O'Brien talked to Major Kira ( ). He was also present when Ty Kajada talked about her experiences with Rao Vantika on OPS ( ). Lieutenant ]] This Lieutenant was stationed onboard Deep Space 9 in 2369. He was present on OPS when Chief O'Brien talked to Major Kira ( ). Bolian officer Assigned to DS9, this Bolian command division officer appeared in Quark's in 2369. ( ) He also appeared in Julian Bashir's Lethean-induced hallucinations in 2371. ( ) He was present during the celebration in the wardroom when Ezri Dax was promoted to Lieutenant in early 2375. ( ) ''Defiant'' Helmsman (2371) This human served as helm officer aboard the USS Defiant during the initial mission to enter the Gamma Quadrant and locate the Founders in 2371. He was killed when the ship was attacked by the Jem'Hadar. ( ) ''Defiant'' Helmsman (2372) In a hypothetical situation proposed in 2372 by Ch'Pok in which Worf was injured during a Klingon attack, forcing Chief Miles O'Brien to take command of the Defiant, this human officer reported to O'Brien as helmsman. ( ) :This ''Defiant helmsman was played by actor Christopher Michael. It is unclear whether this officer exists in real life or was simply a figment of O'Brien's imagination, though the vivid picture in his head suggests O'Brien likely placed a real officer in that position.'' ''Defiant'' Helmsman (2373) This human officer piloted the Defiant under the command of Worf against the Borg during the Battle of Sector 001 in 2373. When the Defiant's life support systems failed, he was beamed aboard the [[USS Enterprise-E|USS Enterprise-E]] with the rest of the Defiant crew. ( ) :This Defiant helmsman was played by actor Adam Scott. Starfleet Operations Division Security Officer This security officer was stationed onboard Deep Space 9 in 2369. He was present when a Bajoran Deputy hunted down the Duras Sisters( ). He, together with Lieutenant Jones, responded to Miles O'Brien's call for security when Rumpelstiltskin appeared in his quarters ( ). He visited Quark's Bar in 2370 ( ). :He was played by uncredited regular extra Kevin Grevioux. Operations Ensign on OPS]] This operations officer was stationed onboard Deep Space 9 in 2369. He was present on OPS when Doctor Julian Bashir told about his first meeting with Garak ( ) and when Ty Kajada talked about her experiences with Rao Vantika ( ). ''Defiant'' Security Officer (Human) This human male was a security officer aboard the Defiant when it assisted in the search for the Krajensky Changeling which had infiltrated and sabotaged the ship in late 2371. He accompanied Captain Benjamin Sisko in a search through the Jefferies tubes and was killed when the Changeling attacked them and broke his neck. ( ) :The human security officer was played by regular Trek stuntman Dennis Madalone. ''Defiant'' Security Officer (Bolian) This Bolian ensign served as a security officer aboard the Defiant in 2371. While hunting down a Changeling that had infiltrated the Defiant he got separated from his partner. Once the officers regrouped, paranoid about his crewmembers, this officer refused to stand down as he was ordered. He was eventually stunned by Captain Sisko and was later blood-screened by the very Changeling he was hunting, who was now posing as Dr. Bashir. ( ) :The Bolian security officer was played by actor Jeff Austin. ''Defiant'' Weapons Officer This human female lieutenant junior grade served as weapons officer aboard the Defiant as well as monitoring the ship's cloaking device when the ship was sent to intercept the Cardassian vessel Prakesh and escort the Detapa Council to Deep Space 9. She was injured when the ship was forced to engage several Klingon vessels. ( ) :The ''Defiant weapons officer was played by actor/stunt player Patricia Tallman. It is unclear if this officer was killed or not.'' ''Defiant'' Vulcan This Vulcan male is seen standing in front of the spent power cells as Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax adds another one. ( ) Starfleet Sciences Division Medical officer This medical officer was one of the few Starfleet officers who stayed on the station when Bajorans took control of Deep Space 9 in early 2370. ( ) He was still on the station in early 2372 and was one of the medical officers briefed by Doctor Julian Bashir about the upcoming Klingon boarding of the station. ( ) Deep Space 9 personnel, Unnamed Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Bolians Category:Unnamed Humans Category:Klingons Category:Vulcans